Dan and Phil one shots!
by Thornpaw of Clawclan
Summary: A variety of one shots, to cute fluff to violence, when I'm in the mood I'll make a new one. All will be posted here. Most of them will revolve around my main Dan and Phil story "Coma" so I'd recommend ready that. Kay, Bye ;)
1. Chapter 1- Bad day at work

Phil closed his eyes in bliss as he drank in the cool morning air, the breeze played with this hair, making his fridge flap back into his natural longer hair.

"Ugh! Wind" he moaned, trying to fix it back. Dan dragged his hand away. "It looks nice long" he reassured him. Phil grinned at him and left his hair alone.

Phil's parents had died when he was young, and ever since he had lived with Dan. They weren't brothers, they weren't friends, they were far more than that.

In school, when he was younger, Phil was very shy and relied completely on Dan for support. Now they were fifteen and even though they were older, Phil was still seen as a bit of a target. The two of them were heading to their job at a stationery store.

Phil normally forced them to take the longer way. It was beautiful in autumn. The leaves turned golden or butter yellow and soft red, casting a reddish light onto them as the sunlight shone through.

"What are we doing today?" asked Phil as they brushed through the ferns and the big white building came into view. "Standing" said Dan, flicking a cobweb from his hair. "Walking, looking…what we normally do"

Phil brushed away remain of cobweb from Dan's face and grimaced, rolling his eyes. "That sounds unbelievably fun" he said sarcastically. He looked at Dan. His eyes were beautiful and dark, and shone in the early morning sun. He gazed, starting to get lost in Dan's eyes.

"Phil!" exclaimed Dan.

"Sorry what?" asked Phil, shaking his head. Dan chuckled slightly. "God Phil you have the attention span of…." He looked around. "That leaf!" he said triumphantly as a golden leaf landed on Phil's head. The leaf stuck.

"Seems I was proved wrong, the leaf shows intelligence" he laughed. Phil smiled. "Anyway, I said where do you want to 'stand…walk…do nothing?"

Phil looked through the window. He could see the group of the seventeen year olds near the entrance. The same ones that picked on Phil when they were younger, the same ones that picked on him now….

"Over there" said Phil quickly, gesturing to the other side of the store. Dan looked. He saw the others. "Hey, its ok Phil, you don't have to be scared of them now, if they're mean to you I'll whack them round the head" said Dan firmly. Phil laughed a little. "Dan you'll get us both fired!" he exclaimed. Dan smiled. "I don't care"

"Well I do!" he protested. "Come on let's just leave them" he said hopefully. He glanced at them. He recognised Casper, the rest of them were just pests but Casper was terrifying.

Dan sighed. "Come on Phil, see it as a sign of rebelling, you want to rebel don't you?"  
>Phil chewed his lip. "Not particularly I'll be honest Dan"<p>

"Come on Phil" he dragged Phil over by them. Phil stiffened as one looked at him. She looked mildly amused. Phil tucked his hair behind his ears, one if his nervous habits. But Casper and the rest seemed to ignore them for a while.

Phil relaxed a little. Why should he even worry? Dan was here, nothing really bad could whilst Dan was here.

"Excuse me" a woman with a young child came up to Phil. "My kids been assigned a ridiculous project about castles and now we have to make the dammed thing, is there any paint or grey felt or anything we could use"

_I don't have a clue!_

Phil turned to Dan with a- "Please help me!" face. Dan smiled. "Sure, just follow me, I think its round here somewhere" he lead them off round a corner.

Phil was alone. He shook his head. He wasn't a nervous little kid anymore, he was fine! Casper got up to take his turn at the counter. He walked closer to Phil. Phil looked at the ground.

Then Casper suddenly knocked him over. Phil lost balance and fell. He winced as pain shot through his leg. "Faggot!" Casper whispered to him.

"Ahhoww" Phil groaned quietly as he got up, staggering and limping a little.

They laughed at him. "Wimp!" said Casper, and one of the girls giggled. Phil struggled.

"You're the wimp who's too scared to do anything when Dan's around!" he said. He meant it to come out like an insult but it came out like a whisper. He rubbed his leg and leant against an aisle, breathing heavily. Why was he such a pathetic wimp? Why did he let them walk all over him?

"Dan?" Casper scoffed. "What's that fag gonna do?" Phil flinched as if someone had slapped him. He could let them walk all over him, but he wasn't having them insulting Dan. Never.

He practically flew at Casper, hitting out at his face. The other joined in and it turned into a full scale fight. Not many other people were here so nobody seemed to notice the scuffle. Phil was outnumbered and he had a cut on his cheek.

Suddenly Dan walked back round the corner. The five teenagers froze. Casper had his arm against Phil's neck, making it unable for him to move. They were still stock still when Dan ran up and hit Casper in the face. Truly belted him. He sprang back like a surprised cat.

"Phil" he breathed, setting Phil free and gently touching the cut on his cheek. Phil flinched. "Uh…It turns out they still kind of hate me…" he mumbled.

Dan's dark eyes turned fiery.

"What did you do! What did you do to hurt him!" he yelled at Casper. Casper backed away. Now he was scared. Suddenly an adult member of staff rushed up to them, pulling Dan away from Casper.

"_Three_ customers have complained at seeing you fighting! What in heaven's name happened?!" he said, his voice growing shrill.

Phil was about to speak but Dan stepped in front of him. "They just attacked Phil for no reason!" he said, his eyes still blazing. The man turned to the group.

"Is this true?" he demanded.

Casper looked shifty. "Well…Dan was….and..and Phil was…"

"You four, your all fired! Get out! Get out I tell you!" he yelled.

"Jeasus ok" said Casper. The four of them went out.

"Can he even do that?" asked Phil.

Dan shrugged. The day was over, and Dan was still silent as they walked back, the sky inky black and scattered with stars as they took the longest route.

"Dan…are you mad" asked Phil anxiously. Dan glanced at him. "I'm flaming furious that they'd do that to you…I..I ergrgr!" he growled. Phil shrank back.

Dan softened and pulled Phil next to him, making his hair long again and fly out behind him. Phil shook his head, making his hair fly in all directions.

"Sorry Phil, I'm not mad at you, you look like a scared kitten" he said softly. Phil relaxed, gluing himself to Dans side making purring sounds. Dan laughed. The starlight cast a pale glow on Phils face, illuminating his icy blue eyes.

He put his hand over Phils cut. Phil flinched sharply drawing in breath. "Sorry" he hissed. "Does it hurt?"

"Hurts when you touch it!" said Phil batting his hand away. Dan placed it on his shoulder instead. "Does it need antiseptic on it…or a plaster or something" he asked.

Phil gaze him a look in the darkness. "I'm not five Dan it'll be fine" Dan nodded. "Ok, if you're sure. We should run the next bit, I bet mums pretty worried about where we are"

"Kay" agreed Phil. They ran but no sooner than they had started Phil collapsed. "Oowwww" he moaned. Dan ran to him.

"Phil what's wrong?!" he asked. "Casper knocked me over earlier, and I kind of landed on my leg" he explained timidly.

"Oh Phil" Dan sighed. "Come on, lean on me"

It was very late when they made it back to their house as they were traveling at Phil speed. Phil was half asleep and Dan was almost carrying him which wasn't so comfortable. Dan awkwardly took the keys and opened the house dragging Phil inside and resting him on the sofa.

Then Dans mum rushed downstairs. "Oh my lord thank goodness your OK! Where have you been I've been worried sick!" she cried. "Do you realize what time it us"

Dan glanced at the clock in the lounge. It read 11:57. Cripes!

"Sorry mum…Phil got hurt, it took a while for him to limp home" he explained.

"What!?" His mum rushed over to Phil who had fully woken up. His head shot straight up.

"Dan!?" he croaked. Dan came to him side and stroked his black hair. "It's ok Phil, we're home" Dan reassured him. Phil breathed out. "Hi mum, sorry…I kind of hurt my leg"

Dans mum looked at his cut. "What this!" she asked in surprise. "It's a scratch" Phil moaned as he tried to move his leg. "I think it's broken" he groaned.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not broken, but it's probably sprained" she said. "Do you want to sleep?"

"Can I just sleep down here, it kind of hurts to walk" he asked. Dans mum sighed and nodded. "All right, Dan, you can go up to bed

Dan stiffened. "What?! No way I'm staying down here with Phil!" he said firmly. She smiled. "All right all right, but I'm going up to bed I'm exhausted"

Dan lay on the floor next to Phil.

"You ok mate?" he asked. Phil yawned. "Yeah..thanks for helping me on the way back"

"Well then I guess it was worth it, even if my back Is now actually permanently disabled form _carrying_ you the whole way back"

"Love you too Dan" said Phil and he instantly sank into sleep. Dan smiled. Phil looked adorable when he slept. He looked at least three years younger and his expression was so peaceful. Dan sighed.

"Love you more Phil" Dan lay down and surprisingly fell asleep immediately.

Phil opened one eye. Dan looked so cute when he slept. Like he was concentrating, his eyes flickering beneath their lids. "I love you most" whispered.


	2. Chapter 2- The Kool Katz

I sniffle and roll around in my bed. It's a perfectly fine bed, good sized and my blanket is soft and warm and so silky, I can hide in it and pretend I'm somewhere else, like in a deep rainforest or on the high peak of a mountain flecked with white snow. Or at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean, swimming with the fish and among the coral.

I don't have my thin duvet right now. I gave it to my black cat Jasper. He's my witch's cat and curses evil people who I hate. Though mum says I'm not allowed to hate people. The duvet lost its cover ages ago and is kind of fluffy and gets caught in Jaspers claws he seems to be enjoying nestling into it for the night so I leave him to it.

Sighing I prop myself against the wall upside-down, resting my feet far above my head. I'm very tired after today. Mum and Daddy were yelling again very noisily this time. I perched on the edge of the stairs, clutching my teddy for comfort but I still couldn't pick up much of what they were saying.

I think I heard my daddy say the word "slag". I don't know what it means. I wanted to look it up on mum's computer but I'm not allowed on it for a little while because I'm a bad girl. I hear a smash and sit up straight.

Jasper raises his head, his eyes pricked and his big green eyes widened and circular. I peer at him momentarily distracted. His pupils are massive. Then I hear another crash and almost fall of my bed onto my rug. It's a little tattered and the wooden floor beneath it would hurt.

I open my door a tiny crack and peer through it in the darkness. I can't hear anything else. What made the banging sound? Maybe daddy dropped something and it smashed, like a plate. I did that once and I got hit very hard.

Or maybe mum tripped on the kitchen floor tiles and fell over. I'm a little bit nervous but I want to find out what happened. I fumble in the darkness and switch on my little glowing night light. Jasper yawns, showing his sharp white teeth and rests his head on his paws.

I dither by my door, now illuminated by the blue shining light. "Come on Jasper" I whisper to him, my voice strained. Jasper has no intention of following me and just twitches his whiskers nonchalantly.

I don't blame him. I don't want to come outside. I feel safer in here. I hold onto my blanket tight and creep out of my room, padding down the hallway to the top of the stairs. I can see into the kitchen now.

I hear mum and daddy talking in low voices now. I crouch low to the ground, partly hidden by my blanket so they don't see me. I'm not allowed to be up past bedtime. Daddy might hit me again for being naughty. I am very naughty and bad.

I can't see any smashed pieces of china on the floor. I look around just in case I missed something. I see my mum lying on the floor. I give a muffled gasp in horror, covering my mouth to prevent giving myself away. Daddy is standing crouched down next to her, talking in a dark sinister way, his mouth twisted into a crooked smile.

I have to get away. I jump up, trying to be as quiet as possible and charge back down the corridor into my room as fast as I can. The door slams abruptly behind me. I blink in surprise, hoping daddy didn't here. I know what happened last time I broke a rule like slamming my door when I was sulking. My ankle is still not the same.

Jasper looks at me expectantly and I sigh and shake my head. He licks his paws and runs it over his ear before closing his eyes wearily again. I sit crossed legged on my bed, my back against the wall and rest my head in my hands. I nearly fall asleep when I hear a pattering on my wall. I look around curiously to see what was making the strange sound.

I put my ear to the wall my beds pushed up against and cautiously listen. The walls are very thin so I've heard loads of stuff form people before. But we haven't had neighbours for so long. But I did see a delivery van arrive here, so maybe we have new ones?

"Hello?" I whisper, my voice raspy and hoarse. The pattering stops. "Hi!" the voice is raised louder than mine. They have a British accent appose to an English one like mine. I lick my lips anxiously. They sound my age. Maybe they were nice?

"I'm Emma!" she said quickly. She sounded pleased I'd responded to her pitter-pattering. "Hi Emma, I'm Jasmine" I whisper, my voice just a tiny bit louder. Jasper raises his head to listen to me. He tilts his head to one side in puzzlement to what I was doing.

"Come out onto the roof" she orders a little firmly. I freeze; quite literally, my nose berried in my soft blanket. I'm not allowed on the roof. Daddy said very firmly. If he catches me I'll be in so much trouble. But I don't want the girl to be mad at me.

I nod, and then say after realising she couldn't see me, "O-ok sure" I try to sound cheerful and not full of dread like I was. But Emma seemed all right for a stranger. I suddenly remember all my lessons at school about stranger danger. But Emma doesn't seem like a serial killer or rapist.

I lock my door, also breaking another of the many doors. I feel a thrill pass through me and I shiver in excitement as I draw away the crimson curtains and easily slide up my window. The cold breeze flies into my room. It ruffles Jaspers fur and he hops out of the window in a flash, stretching his long legs. He waits for me and I hesitantly step out of the window onto the slanting roof. I hang on and pull myself up to the flat part above my window, sighing in relief I didn't fall.

Emma is sitting a few steps apart from me above her window. She shifts closer to me with a wide grin on her face. She has long dark waves of hair which fall past her shoulders and mossy green flashing eyes. There was barely any moonlight but they still shone.

"Hi! You came up!" she exclaims. I nod happily. I just realised how much I love it up here. I love the view; you can see the whole town, and the cool night breeze and stillness and peace. "We're new here, and I'm not allowed on the roof, but I don't care" she says stubbornly, crossing her arms.

I giggle and copy her. "Yeah, I like it up here" I say dreamily, still mesmerized by the view and tranquillity of the night. Jasper sits next to me, nuzzling his cheek against my legs. His big green eyes glow, casting a green light onto the grimy roof, making it look so spooky. But I don't care because he's my witch's cat. And I don't need him to cast a spell on Emma because she's good.

We hear a thumping on the house right of mine. Emma frowns and hops over next to me. We peer into the window of my other neighbour. Two boys our age are staring out into the night. They are both in pyjamas. One is a taller brunet with matching dark eyes and green dinosaur pyjama's. And the other is small and has black hair and big blue green eyes. He's wearing a fluffy lion dressing gown and is snuggled into the other boy.

"Hello there!" Emma and I call. The boys look up, startled. "Hi" the brunette says nervously. He peers up at us with the darker boy. Jasper looks down on them lazily. The dark boy's eyes light up. "Wow look at that cat!" he cries, nudging his friend. The other boy gives Jasper a glance before clutching the frame of his window and heaving himself onto the roof, followed by his little friend. They have their hands clasped together. They seem to fit perfectly.

"I'm Dan" the brown haired boy says, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands. "And this is my best friend Phil" he introduced him. Phil grinned happily, though he kept shooting nervous glances to the edge of the roof and the long, long drop down back to earth.

"Who are you?" Dan askes me. Phil is trying to stroke Jasper. The cat is hopping away from him swiftly, letting the boy chase him over the dry brick. "I'm Emma!" Emma says confidently. I nod shyly. "I'm called Jasmine" I announce. Dan gave us a thumbs up and calls for Phil to come over.

"Jasmine is my friend" Says Emma proudly. I suddenly feel ten feet tall and smile at her gratefully. I love it here, up here on the roof tops. Emma is my very first friend. Apart from my teacher Ms Brown. But Emma can be my best friend.

"I'm new here, are you both new here to?" she asks. Phil leans into Dan sleepily, his thumb in his mouth. "Yes, Phil lives next door, but he's having a sleepover at mine because we're best friends forever" he says the last part firmly. "Can we be friends with you to?" I ask. I quite like Dan and Phil. They seem nice.

Dan seems to brighten. "Oh yes! We'd like that wouldn't we Philly?" he asks Phil. Phil yawns but gives distinct nods of his head. They sound pretty positive. "Let's be a gang!" Emma suddenly shouts. We seem to have forgotten our parents below us but I don't care. Well I care a little bit, but I love my new friends.

A gang sounds amazing. Like we're tough teenagers, though I'm only in year three. "Oh yes yes yes!" I say in an excited rush. Jasper jumps onto my lap, sliding his paws beneath his belly. "What are we going to be called?" Phil mumbles. "What do you like?" I ask him. Phil raises his head from Dans shoulder and looks around. His gleaming eyes rest on Jasper.

"I like cats!" he decided happily. Dan nods contently. Emma straightens up in excitement. "Lets the be kool katz!" she exclaims. We all turn to look at her. She squeezes her eyes shut and grins. "Well we're very cool because we're up here when our mums and dads said we weren't allowed to, and we like cats so" she giggles to finish the sentence off.

The Kool Katz. I decide I'm happy with it. Dan looks at his wrist quickly. I curiously shift over to him. "What's that? Do you have a watch?" I ask. Dan blinks and takes a moment to think about the question. "Yep" he answers with a clear nod. I pear at his wrist. There is a watch inked onto his skin in dark blue felt tip.

I haven't learnt time yet but the big hand is pointing to the six and little hang is pointing to the twelve. "What time is it?" I play along, but I do actually want to know the time. Dan smiles sweetly. "It's half past midnight" he announces proudly. "My daddy taught me and Phil time" he tips his head sideways to look at Phil who was running his hand down Jaspers back and giggling as the black cat purred deeply in pleasure.

"But Phil doesn't really get it, I'm quite clever" he boasts, showing off. Emma rolls her eyes and snorts. "Boys" she said, her green eyes twinkling. Dan sticks his tongue out at her. "Girls!" he retorts. But now Emma is looking down at our windows. "We should probably go home now" she suggests, yawning.

Phil is cuddling Dan like a cute baby koala. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily, all sweet and fluffy in his dressing-gown. His floppy raven coloured hair draping over his half shut blue green eyes. Dan nods thoughtfully. "Let's say goodnight to each other through our walls!" He says.

I think that's a great idea. I hold onto Jasper tightly, ignoring his meow of protest. But he didn't try to wriggle out of my hands which is good; he might get in trouble to. "Yes lets!" I cry. Dan and Phil slide down the slanted bit of roof onto their window sill. Dan pushes Phil inside first and follows him afterwards, waving to me and Emma.

Emma beams as me before sliding back into her own bedroom. I feel a little unease up here by myself. I hurl Jasper into my room. He yowls in surprise but I assume he's ok. He is my witches cat after all.

I jump in afterwards, very carefully edging sideways as there is a long drop. My room is freezing ice cold as I've left the window open the whole time. But it was worth it. I close the window with a click. Jasper grumpily stalks off to nestle into his reclaimed duvet.

I sit on my bed under my silky blanket, now realising how tired I am. Then I hear the familiar tapping sound on the wall. I grin from ear to ear and put my mouth the chipping pink wallpaper. "Night night Emma" I say, my voice a raised whisper. "Goodnight Jazzy!" her voice is a little muffled but I can make it out. I grin in amusement at the nickname.

I pad to the other wall and wait for a few seconds. "Night Jasmine" I hear Dan say. "Goodnight" Phils voice is barely audible but even so. "Goodnight" I reply. I flop contently down on my bed, draping the blanket around me trying to keep warm. Jasper huffs and jumps up next to me, stretching his long black body across my chest. I can't reach my duvet without disturbing him so I leave it. He's like a fury hot water bottle. I match my breathing with the rise and fall of his flank and I relax. Whatever happens with mum and daddy, I have three best friends to help me. And Jasper of cores. My witches cat.


	3. Chapter 3- Silence is golden

Silence is golden. That was what was in his planner. That was what was permanently inked on his arm. It was inside his school planner, scrawled at the bottom of every page. It was what was in his mind every time he heard the harsh laughter and teasing behind his back. In the cold whispers only he could here. When they tugged on his long dark hair, when they jiggled his desk, when they pushed and shoved him. Every kick, every time he was mimicked. Silence is golden.

Take today. A Wednesday morning. It was late October and the air was cold and crisp. He could see his breath clouding in front of him when he exhaled. With every footstep he could hear the crackle of frozen grass beneath his feet. Winter had come too early for his liking. Though he loved winter, he loved snow and Christmas and the bitter cold made him feel alive.

But then he heard the excited cries, like a pack of laughing hyena's. He kept walking, as he always did, staring straight ahead at the pale milky blue horizon. His bag bouncing against his hip with every stride. They crowded around him, trapping him, containing him.

He tried to ignore them but the leader, Chloe grabbed his arm. He blushed. He felt ashamed he couldn't stand up for himself. Chloe was a witch. One of those popular girls who picked on anyone beneath her. Especially Phil. She rolled up his sleeve. As usual, the gold lettering. She snorted.

"Silence is golden" she read out in disgust. Phil narrowed his eyes, not at all embarrassed, trying to stay strong. "What is this crap?" she asked mockingly. Her friend Mala giggled maddeningly. "Are you i-i-i-gn-n-n-noring us L-L-L-Lester" she mimicked cruelly. Chloe smirked, enjoying his look of anger his hands curled into fists.

"Cmon L-L-L-Lester t-t-t-tell us to piss o-o-of" she challenged. Phil stayed silent, his lips firmly pressed together. He felt tears prick his eyes as he was shoved against a pillar outside of someone's house. Chloe's eyes lit up. "Ahh I think the babys gonna cry!" she announced in delight, holding him firmly against the cold marble. He let his tears fall over his face onto the ground.

One of her friends had his eyes on Phil, looking guilty. He was the only boy. He had tanned skin that changed with the seasons and dark soft hair that fell over his eyes in a sideways fringe. His wide eyes were a matching dark chocolate. Phil gave a hard stare and then looked at the floor. Silence is golden. Silence can also cause bullying and panic and stresss…..

"L-l-l-l-leave m-m-m-m-m-m-m" _speak Phil!_

"Oh shut up!" Mala shouted. Phil winced at the noise. Loud sounds had always startled him. He was aware how weak he looked. With a tear stained face, shoved against a wall and his eyes fixed on the ground. He looked like a dear in the headlights, terrified but unable to move or make a sound. Silence is dark.

Chloe nodded at her friend. "Yeah, why don't we make him" Phil recognised that tone of voice. Panicked he tried to wriggle away, his heart pounding with fear, scrabbling against the marble. It was no use. He was stuck. Chloe punched him hard in the stomach, laughing as he doubled up in pain, falling to the floor. Silence is black.

She kicked him without a moment's hesitation, watching him curl up to try and protect himself. The ground was cold. Chloe cackled. "If only you'd stayed quiet" she teased. The dark boy was shaking. Maybe because of the cold. Silence is bleak.

She finally gave up and ushered her friends away. The boy stayed looking at me. His eyes were misty. Chloe snapped. "Dan cmon we're already late for school!" she told him. "I'm just finishing him off" the boy Dan reassured her. She flicked her hands at him to say "Go for it" and hurried off with Mala and a couple of other girls. Great, Phil had thought he maybe could be different. But clearly not. He hid his face in his hands and curled into a ball, bracing himself for pain.

Dan knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his head. He flinched at the touch and squeezed his eyes shut, not being able to stop the tears that squeezed out. "Get up, cmon hurry up" he muttered quickly. "W-w-what d-do you m-m-mean" he asked, panting for breath and filled with frustration. Silence is mysterious.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Chloe's a bitch, and Mala, Kody and Lizzy just follow her to get popular, I followed her to, I'm sorry, I just watched as they hurt you" Dan ran his hands through Phils hair, not quite realising what he was doing. Phil smiled to himself, practically purring, but not quite believing what he was hearing. Silence seeks the truth.

"Come with me" Dan finally decided, pulling Phil up and pulling him along with him, their hands clasped together. Phil tensed and stiffened as he did at someone's touch. Dan led him into a clearing surrounded by trees. It was silent and peaceful, not a sound. Silence is calming.

Dan sat down, resting against the trunk of a tree. Phil sat a few mitres away. "T-h-ha-nk y-ou" he stuttered, digging his hands into the earth as he tried to get the words out. Dan dipped his head. "No problem, and I'm sorry" they stayed silent for a while. Dan shuffled closer to him. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. Phil looked at him cautiously, then nodded.

"Are you really gay?" strange question, Phil frowned. Everyone already knew it though, so why lie. He nervously nodded again. Dan's eyes twinkled chocolate brown. "Well, I'm bi, so…" he smiled. Not the cruel smiled that Chloe would give him, the warm genuine soft smile. He leaned in towards Phil, and before Phil could realise what was happening, Dan kissed him on the lips. Silence is flattering.

It wasn't a wild aggressive kiss with no time to breath, it was slow and tender. When Dan finally pulled away, Phil was left speechless as usual, he was crouched completely still, his blue eyes stretched wide, and his mouth open slightly. Then he leapt to Dan and kissed him back. Forgetting the bullies, forgetting anything bad. He tried to talk, to thank Dan, for everything. "I-i-I" he began.

"No" said Dan. "Not right now" he murmured. He looked at Phils arm. "Silence is golden"


	4. Chapter 4- The night before christmas

Twas the night before Christmas. All was silent. Nothing stirred, not even a cat. It was dark outside. The sky was inky jet black, streaked with stars and the large claw moon that hung glowing like a light bulb. The whole house was silent.

Kate, Dan's mum was fast asleep, exhausted. You could see the dark circles under her eyes as she uselessly struggled to pull to duvet under her. She was lying stretched across the bed like a starfish.

Unlike two certain five and a half year olds. On the twenty fourth of December 2014, Dan and Phil were sat pressed up against the window, wide awake, their eyes stretched open. Well, Dan reassured them they were wide awake.

Phil was leaning against Dans side. The little dark haired boy was breathing on the clear glass and then drawing Christmas trees and presents and Santa clause with his army of reindeers. "They aren't an army Dan" Phil mumbled sleepily. He was sucking his thumb, a habit he was trying to break and failing miserably.

Dan looked down at him, breaking concentration for one second. The street lights illuminated his face, turning his eyes to shimmering stars and making his hair golden. "They light his way in the night" Phil explained in a matter of fact way. Dan chuckled. "Sorry" he apologized. Phil smiled.

"We aren't allowed to be up this late are we" Phil said anxiously. Dan rolled his eyes. "It's Christmas eve, we can do whatever we want" he said confidently. Phil looked thoughtful. Was Dan actually right? Dan got them in a lot of trouble. And their bedtime had been four hours ago.

"I'm always right" he smirked. He hoped down from the window sill, landing with a patter on the carpet next to his bed. "Let's stay up all night and see Father Christmas!" Dan exclaimed. Phil wasn't sure he could stay up all night. He was very tired and could probably drop off on the cold snow coated window sill. But he did want to see Sanata. He sounded very nice.

"Ok!" he agreed, nodding very quickly so he got dizzy. Dan leant against the door of their room, putting his ear to the wood. "I think mummys asleep" he reported, lowering his voice.

Suddenly there came a loud thud from the roof of the house. The two boys jumped. Dan darted over to cling onto Phil, momentarily alarmed. They clutched each other and listened to the thudding, followed by a lighter tapping. "I'm scared" whispered Phil. Dan was only a tiny bit scared, he said nothing scared him at all.

Then the muffled jingling of bells, sleigh bells. "Phil!" Dan breathed. "It's Father Christmas with his reindeers, on our roof!" Phil blinked at him and then stared at the ceiling in awe. "Cmon!" Dan cried, tugging Phil off the bed. "He might have presents for us!"

Phil gasped and followed him and they ran as quietly as they could out of their room and down the stairs, holding hands to hurry each other along. "He'll come through the chimney I think?" said Phil, looking at the fireplace expectantly.

They heard a loud bang, and then cursing. A foot emerged by the fireplace, kicking over a few lumps of charcoal. Dan gasped and jumped behind the sofa, dragging Phil along with him.

They crouched behind the sofa in their pyjamas together, Phil in his cute blue dressing gown. They poked their heads out the slightest bit to see what was going on. Another boot emerged, then a shiny shiny belt and beard covered in coal, then a face, and it really was Santa.

He rubbed his head and then smiled widely, scanning the room. He coughed, deepening his voice. "Ho, Ho, Ho" he began merrily, brushing some dust from his red suite. "I think two little boys are out of bed"

Phil squeaked and curled up into a ball. Dan poked his head out. "Come on Phil" he encouraged the younger boy. They nervously crept out to face the giant man. "Are you really Santa?" asked Dan curiously. The man chuckled. "The one and only"

"And you must be Dan, and Phil?" he asked. "Yeah" said Dan, and Phil nodded shyly. "Are you here to give us presents!?" Dan asked brightly, eyeing the small brown sack Santa had dragged down with him.

Santa nodded and laughed. "Why don't you put them under the tree?" he suggested. Dan laughed. "Yes Yes _Yes_!" he cried, and lunged at the bag. "Easy tiger" Santa chuckled. Dan looked up at him imploringly. "The green ones are for you two monkeys, and the red ones are for your_ wonderful_ mother and father"

"I'm not a monkey!" exclaimed Dan indignantly. "Phils a lion and I'm his bear" he said as if it was true fact. Santa smiled. "Ok little cubs" he agreed. Dan laughed cutely. "Cmon Phil let's do it!"

Phil smiled and promptly got to work carefully arranging the red ones. Dan wasn't so careful but quickly through the green ones in a small circle around the tree. Santa laughed at their strange design and patterns.

"Now remember to be extra nice to your mummy tomorrow" Santa reminded them. Phil looked at him curiously. "Why?" he asked, sitting down like a cat ready to go to sleep, all blue and fluffy. Dan knelt down beside him looking eagerly at Santa for the answers.

"Because she works very hard" he explained. "No she doesn't!" Dan exclaimed, astonished. "We have to go to school and do letters and numbers and she gets to stay at home and play all day!" he said as if he knew everything.

But the kind father in the costume forgave him. Because five year olds don't recognize yet how hard their parents work for them, caring for them, feeding them, entertaining them, loving them, helping them sleep, keeping them happy and occupied and clean and safe.

"She works very hard, and loves you two cublings very much" he said softly. "Now," he said, looking at the two exhausted children cuddled up together on the living room floor, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Time for you two to get back to bed, it's almost midnight" he told them. "What!?" Dan cried, looking at the clock disbelievingly, before remembering he couldn't tell the time. Santa nodded. "Yes, go to sleep and tomorrow you can open your presents" he promised.

Dan yawned. "Ok, byebye Father Christmas, night night" he mumbled. "Can we say hello to Rudolf and Dancer and Prancer and Donner and Blitzen" asked Phil hopefully, naming every reindeer he could think of. Santa chuckled.

"Sorry little lion, their up on the roof, but maybe next time" he said comfortingly. "Allrighttttt" agreed an extremely sleepy Phil. "Goodnight" called Santa. "Night night" called back the two young boys as they trailed sleepily up the stairs.

They flopped down into their beds and snuggled up in their icy cold duvets. "Goodnight Phil" said Dan. "Goodnight Da.." and Phil was asleep, as well as Dan, quietly sleeping and waiting for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5- Haters gonna hate

Thedeamonvampirecupcakes- Lol I ship u and phl so hard XD

Phan4everr-Stop arguing and juts go out with Phil…

Lizzieisaunicorn- yOU ARE SO GAY LOL FAG

Anabella Humphreys- LOL HOMO HOWELL

Dan Howell scrolled slowly through the YouTube comments. He was lying down across his bed, feet in the air above his head. He was covered by his duvet as the cold winter chilling wind kept trying to escape from the outside into his bedroom. It was dark and the room was dimly lit by his amber lamp, the crystals shining in the darkness.

Zeldaqueen- The only reason ppl like u is because of Phil :P

He hid his head in his hands. Why were there haters? Why couldn't everyone just be nice to each other? Why were people so horrible? Did it give them pleasure? He suddenly got an intense feeling of déjà vu. He remerged having this debate…with himself, when he was around fourteen.

Some year elevens had beat him up and left him behind the school science building. He had felt so bad, horrible. And here was again. Twenty years old, still getting bullied, by people he didn't even know, hadn't even met.

Why did people ship him with Phil so much? He liked Phil, he loved Phil, as a friend. His best friend. He enjoyed having a best friend, Phil was his first best friend. He loved making video's with Phil, he adored living with him.

Why couldn't one person be around another, whatever gender, and not be shipped. Why the hate and attention seekers. Why couldn't they just leave him _alone_! Dan rolled off the bed and landed with a crash on the ground.

He just lay there. He blinked hard. Boys didn't cry…much. He was so pathetic; no wonder everyone liked Phil better than him. Phil was an adult, still sweet and cute though, everyone loved him. Dan was a kid, mad mouthed and desperate.

He lived to be shipped, lived for the hate and bullying and pain. Phil came running in without knocking. "Dan!" he yelled in alarm. Dan rolled over, though it was an effort. "Are you ok?!" asked Phil. That's one of the things Dan loved about him. He was so caring.

Dan felt tears coming so he turned away, sitting up cross legged. "Dan?" Asked Phil, sounding genuinely conserved. Dan shook his head, and didn't look at him, however much he wanted to see his intelligent blue green eyes blink at him he couldn't let Phil see him cry.

But Phil was too caring to leave him. "Cmon Dan you can tell me" Phil pleaded. "Stupid internet!" Dan mumbled into his sleeve. He swung his arm, sending his laptop onto the floor with a loud crash.

Phil jumped, startled. He crouched there next to Dan for a while, his mouth open, and then he glanced over at Dans screen. He was speechless. All the time he thought he was one getting the hate, saying Dan was perfect and he wasn't. But he was shocked at this, horrified.

Pandagirl14- What a queer!

Philisamazing!- lol soo gay

Danisnotcool- he is not cool and not good

Lioncubamy- He'z such a gay, and not lk phil'l ever want him!

Emma Griffin- He is way worse than Phil

** Emma Griffin** Mollieisanyancat- Exactly he should just kill himself and it would make us all happy..

XPhil4lion- Phil is the best and Dan is shit(sry for cussing but its true)

MyhappylittllePhil- Dan is a desperate gay self centered prick, someone kill him!

Connerthehedehog- yeah Daniel is a gay fag and Phil just feelz sorry for him cuz he's a loser with no friends, he said it himself

The list went on and on. All the hate and horror. Why hadn't Dan told him this? He could have fixed this. He put his hand on the younger guys shoulder. Dan slowly turned his head to look at him, crystal tears dripping down his face from his sad brown eyes.

Phil hated seeing Dan upset. It was strange, like seeing a cat sleep next to a dog. Just not right. He looked so vulnerable when he cried, just heartbroken. He drew Dan in for a hug and they embraced like they'd never let go.

Dan snuffled. "Your amazing, Phil" he murmured. Phil chuckled. "And your….on...fire" he said eventually. They broke apart and started laughing. Dan smiled weakly and brushed away the tears. Phil gave him a sympathetic look. "You ok?" he asked, just to make sure.

Dan nodded, but when Phil stood up it looked like his heart would break. So he sat back down. "Do y-you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" he asked, feeling a little awkward. They'd slept in the same bed sometimes of cores, not sharing it with the internet obviously.

One time they'd had to share a bed when they went to visit Cat for the weekend and she only had one bed for guests. They were fine with that, they were friends, and they were all right. They'd had to share a bed for three weeks when they both went to Spain as there was a mix up with their room.

And another time when they were making a colab video in Italy they'd had to share a bunk bed for a short period of time. Dan went on the bottom bunk due to his dramatic childhood spider experience. And another time they'd both slept in Dans bed when Phil was sobbing hysterically after he saw a very traumatic video which mentally scarred him for a long time. A few months later a huge campaign started to bring the video down, as many people who'd watched it soon after got depression, anxiety, panic attacks, paranoia and terrible sleep loss. Some people even killed themselves.

So yes, they were fine sharing a bed. In fact Dan liked it, he liked having Phils body next to his, he was warm. They both stood up and Dan blinked to get rid of tears. Phil stopped. "I love you Dan and think your perfect, that's all that matters" he whispered. Dan felt his heart flutter. Phil didn't usually go so deep.

"Yeah…" he muttered. "I love you to, more than I hate everyone else, so…for now…I'm ok"


	6. Chapter 6- Fireworks

Dan and Phil wearily walked into their maths classroom. It was 9am and Dan was leaning on Phils shoulders for support. New Year 's Day had been a few days ago and the fireworks were still coming at them like a hurricane, or bombs. It sometimes sounded like an earthquake. The first few times they'd found it beautiful and magical. Dan had woken up at 4am from the sudden booming noise that sounded from outside their window.

It was 4am. He quickly switched on his safety torch which he secretly kept next to his bed. Being almost fifteen it was a little embarrassing. In the beam of light that erupted from his torch he could see Phil crouched on the windowsill, his hands closed on the curtains to support him which was probably a bad idea, but Phil being much lighter and smaller it was probably fine.

Dan remembered when he was like five and Phil had just moved in with him. They had tried to climb up the curtains like a cat. And it had not ended well. Phil was just staring out of the window into the darkness of the night. The stars were barely visible due to the explosion of dancing colour and light and sound.

He looked entranced, vibrant colours cast onto his pale face, turquoise, velvet red, silk blue, sun yellow, amber, auburn. His eyes were lit with light and energy, yet surrounding him was stillness and an array of calm. He seemed hypnotised. The raven haired boy didn't seem yet aware of his presence and so Dan crept stealthily up towards him and he stared out in wonder.

"Hey Phil" Dan rasped a few centimetres from his face. Phil flinched, and slid his hand around Dans arm, pulling him down into a sitting position. A loud bang followed by a fizz exploded so close it was a wonder it didn't shatter the glass in the window. Phil took a few moments to respond to his greeting.

"Happy new year" he whispered, not breaking his line of vision. He sat cross legged in long green pyjama bottoms which hung comically off his small skinny frame. He didn't have a top on, it made him too warm in the night he said, though he usually went to bed with it on. Dan made the joke he sleep stripped.

Dan shuffled closer, resting his hand on Phils. Phil smiled at him warmly, though did not look at him directly, and rested his head on Dans shoulder sleepily. Boom! Pow! Crash! Another shower of bright lavender purple sparks flew up from the gardens of houses all around.

"It's beautiful" Phil whispered in awe. Dan knew about Phil's talent for art, and he also knew the young boy also now appreciated anything strange and weird and wonderful. He was the one who always liked colour, a splash of paint, a spray of graffiti.

Dan considered, looking out at the joyful people lighting rockets that burst into flame. "It looks Elsa from Frozen, when she sings 'Let It Go" Dan murmured. Like a shower of snowflakes. A shower of colour sparks of burning fire. Phil chuckled and nodded.

A tear started to brim in Phils left eye. It pooled up. When Phil cried his eyes turned misty not red. He didn't wipe away the few tears, just let them fall down his face and drip from his chin. Dan twitched. "Phil…what's wrong?!" he asked in panic. Had something upset him?

Phil smiled through the tears. "I-I'm just so happy…t-to be watching these…amazing things with the most important alive person…most important person in my life…yknow" He whispered. Dan knew the death of his mother still haunted him. He was so brave. Everyone forgot, because he was such a coward in real life, everyone called him a wimp.

But when something happened to Dan like a crush not liking him back he complains and whines and acts like it's the end of the world. Phil has a horrible burden inside of him and he never lets it out. Dan realised then how lucky he was to have Phil. His brother, his friend, his Ice, and he was his fire.

Dan cuddled Phil close. "Phil you silly thing" he giggled affectionately, keeping his voice down so as not to disturb Kate sleeping in the room opposite. Phil sniffed and smiled, still watching the fireworks. An eruption of pink and yellow streamers fizzed through the cold night air and went out at the end, dissolving into the stars.

They like kind of like sorcery, fire works. That's what they are, works of fire. Phil saw his expression in his wide chocolate brown eyes. "What are you thinking about?" Phil asked, still cuddled up with Dan. They'd loved to cuddle. Even before they became…"brothers". An old habit since the age of two or three.

Dan gave him a crooked smile and answered his question. "Fire, Fire and Ice right" he whispered. Phil nodded. It was like their secret code. "Fire and Ice". He blinked peacefully. "Balanced" and the two continued to watch the dancing lights until it was acceptable to be awake where they had cornflakes.

Yep.


	7. Chapter 7- Snow day

When Dans dark chocolate eyes flickered open on January 13th 2015, he felt a sure change in the air. It was cooler and crisp, sharp round the edges and tasted of winter. He breathed in, and slowly exhaled. And again. And again.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and running his hands over his head to smoothen down his morning dark mass of hobbit hair. He yawned, stretching his arms out and slipped into his pyjama's under the warm duvet which hid him from the cold but strangely exciting tinge to the air.

It was a teacher training day, and it was six o'clock. He could lay here in the warmth for hours and hours, then slip on his headphones and listen to dub step loud without waking Phil. Phil slept like a kitten, all curled up, hugging his knees to his chest, a hand over his green blue eyes, shielding them from the plain white light of the winter sky.

"Phil" he rasped across the room, his voice low as not to wake Kate who was still asleep, and would be for the next five hours. He felt a little bad waking Phil up, but it couldn't be helped. The younger boy groaned like it was the end of the world. He rolled slowly out of bed and onto the floor, the pillow flopping onto his head. He was shirtless but wore shorts in the night, kind of thankfully.

He rubbed his fringe away from his eyes and yawned. "Dan" he murmured. "I- I thought it was….day off" he whispered. Dan smiled. Whenever Phil was overly tired or emotional his voice changed to one of a desperate, confused little kid. It was pretty sweet. Dan chuckled. "Phil" he repeated. Phil abruptly lifted his head, shaking off the pillow and kicking away the duvet that was drooping out of his bed.

"What?" he moaned. Dan slid out of his bed and crouched next to him. "I think it snowed last night" he whispered excitedly. Phil snapped out of his weary sleep phase and his blue green eyes brightened and blinked fully open. He gave that sweet smile of an innocent kitten and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really?!" he cried, grinning delightedly. Dan removed a small strand of wispy black hair that covered his right eye. "Yep, let's have a look!" he dragged Phil up and they leapt towards the window at the back of the room. Phil perched on the wide ledge whilst Dan struggled with the blinds that filtered in the light. He heard a gasp from Phil and hopped up next to him.

It was his turn to gape. The world was covered in a thick blanket of white powder that seemed to hide everything away. It was completely untouched and pristine. It sparkled and glittered in the weak sunlight. Pure white, perfect, almost unreal. He saw Phils wide adorable grin. Dan laughed.

Before the two of them knew it they were rushing downstairs shushing each other as not to wake Kate. They fought to get their coats and trainers over their pyjamas and then laughed at how ridiculous they both looked. Was thirteen really too old for this? Of cores not, and if it was, who cares?

They pushed open the door and were confronted with the cold morning air. It was freezing and Dan was begging to regret not brining a scarf or gloves. But he was too excited to mind too much. He and Phil felt the child like anticipation of running outside and destroying the perfectly still and unmarked snow. Then they giggled and rushed out, trying to make as many footprints as they could.

A couple of times Phil slipped in the mad excited rush but just shrugged and shook off the snow. He looked so cute, all smiles and snowflakes clinging to his tufty black hair. He jumped to the ground and scooped up a handful of snow. It was almost the same colour of his skin. He gave a mischievous look at Dan and moulded it into a ball.

Dan accepted the challenge and quickly rolled a clump of snow from the ground into a compact lump and hurled it at Phils head. It caught him clean in the neck, almost knocking him over with the force. Phil frowned for a second then the two of them burst out laughing and chased each other round the front garden and over the street, throwing snow balls to each other and mainly hitting.

When it was about 7.00 the two of them were tired out by their sudden morning rush. But they didn't feel ready to go inside yet. They lay down on the floor and laughed quietly, their hands held softly together. They shivered just a little but were warmed up by running.

Phil turned his head towards Dan. Their blue and brown eyes locked and they gazed at each other like they'd never stop. "Our lives are made in these small hours" Dan whispered. Phil chuckled and nuzzled into his snow covered hair. "I like snow days" he giggled.


End file.
